


the other French girl

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: F/M, More tags to be added, Twin sisters, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: Mr gold's dealings with the resident bar fly level up and it's the other French girl that pays the price for her their twin's dalliancesWritten for a monthly rumbelling.October Prompt Smut:“Why don’t you undress me with your hands instead of your eyes?”





	the other French girl

"just keep him distracted." Lacey urged while tugging her twin sister inside Mr. gold's antiques and pawn shop.

"Lacey, I can't.." Belle beseech her sister.

Lacey rolled her eyes at her shy natured twin. "just do it." she said shoving Belle through the door. 

Belle stumbled, almost tripping on her own two feet when she caught the dark calculating eyes of Mr. gold.

She gave him a rye smile.

"Careful dear." he said coldly.

Belle shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry, I'm a little clumsy." 

"Yes your the clumsy one, he replied with a smile.so what brings you two to my shop this afternoon? he asked slightly tilting his head in Lacey's direction.

Lacey froze in place her hand reaching out to take a charm bracelet. "I..

"We came looking for..a birthday gift for our father! Belle quickly replied with a nervous smile.

"Indeed." Mr. gold said giving Lacey a suspicious look.Lacey cocked her hip giving him a smug smile in return. 

"how much is this? Belle excitedly asked pointing at some random object in the display case. trying to keep his attention while her sister eyed things to nick.

"That is a extremely rare and highly Expensive Tiffany telephone dialer, and out of your price range I believe." he replied looking at Belle with a tender gaze. 

Belle met his gaze and nervously bit her bottom lip. 

"Perhaps, something a bit more Practical." he said with a grin. 

"What about a pocket watch? Belle asked. he met her beaming smile with narrowed eyes.

"Wasn't your father's birthday last weekend? he asked and when he tried to look over her shoulder she leaned into his line of sight.trying to block Lacey from his view. Belle's very breath caught in her chest as she looked into the cold cunning eyes of Mr. gold 

just as Lacey was again reaching for the bracelet suddenly without warning the gold handle of Mr.gold's cane came down on her hand! trapping Lacey's hand under the handle of his cane. 

"And just what do you think your doing! he hissed. 

Belle stood frozen to the spot. watching in horror as Mr. gold turned his cold terrifying dark eyes on her sister.

Lacey subconsciously bit her lip trying to con her way out of the sticky situation she'd suddenly found herself in. 

"Get the hell out, and don't come back! he ordered with a snarl.and Lacey took off running leaving her sister behind.

"So." Mr. gold said turning his irk on the other French girl. and Belle took a step back from his intense gaze. backing into the counter as he approached her. invading her personal space.using the handle of his cane he lifted her chin making her meet his eye. 

"so you were the distraction, he hissed.while she stole from me. you went along with this! 

She tired to nod her head but couldn't move,the handle of his cane was pressing against her throat. "I..I'm sorry Mr. gold, it was just a stupid prank! please don't get Lacey..

he looked at her with dark gleaming eyes and grinned villainously at her. "Lacey, still trying to plead her case?well Lacey dear has left you all alone to deal with the Consequences of her actions." 

"Please Mr. gold, I'll do anything to make this right! just don't...she faltered when he lowered the handle of his cane.gently stroking her neck.

"Those are very dangerous words to pledge to an old man like me dear." he rasp with an unabashed leer.

meeting his dark eyes with trepidation.she swallowed thickly her heart beating rapidly.

"how old are you dear? he asked eyeing her.

"were..I'm 16-teen, Mr.gold." she answered.her steely blue eyes fearlessly looking into his dark eyes. 

"Oh yes too young to be saying such things to a lascivious old man, he said gazing at her mouth. you tell your troublesome sister to stay out of my shop.I don't want to see her in here again.understand."

this time she was able to nod her head. she smiled in relief when suddenly to her horror.using the handle of his cane he torn her neckless off of her neck!

"No, please no! that was my mother's neckless." she exclaimed clasping her now bare neck.

"and you'll get it back, eventually. after you've proven to me that you can behave like a proper lady.I don't want to see you running around with that sister of yours getting yourself into trouble understand." 

She nodded. "yes Mr.gold."

"Now run along." he said softly.

She stared sadly at the gold chain in his hand. "Please Mr. gold I'm sorry, truly." 

he nodded his head stepping back from her. "go on." 

Nodding her head Belle turned away from him and left the pawn shop. wishing that she'd never entered it in the first place,

 

7-years later~

Lacey slowly sauntered into Mr. gold shop.swaying her hips dressed in her usual skin tight dress and skyscraper heels. She threw a few crumbled up bills on the counter.

he glanced at the cash crudely handled and looked up at her expectedly. "and."

She smiled wide. "the mayor is knocking boots with the sheriff." Lacey announced with a proud smirk.

"I'm well aware of that little bit of gossip dearie, what else? Mr. gold darkly asked.

"alright, Lacey haunched over the counter displaying her modest cleavage. rumor has it the nuns maybe a bit short this month since Sister Astrid overspent the money on stupid candles or something." 

He grinned well pleased. "now that I can use, Belle dear come collect Lacey's payment please." he called as Belle emerged from the back room. 

Belle nodded sheepishly at her sister.as Mr gold limped into the back room Lacey quickly reached for the cash left on the counter when Mr. gold called from the back. "I do have Video surveillance miss French, I'm watching you." Lacey muttered a curse. 

"How can you stand to work for that tightwad? Lacey asked her twin sister with a smirk. 

"Lacey Please tell me that your being careful, that your staying out of trouble." Belle asked. 

"Don't worry mother, I'm only hustling a few drunk guys at pool. mainly whale." Lacey replied rolling her eyes at her sister. 

"I know you think...

"I'll see you at home." Lacey said to her sister before turning and leaving. swaying her hips as she went. 

Belle watched her sister leave with a frown fidgeting with the gold chain around her neck.

"Your sister is 30 dollars short on her payment." Mr. gold said as he reemerged from the back.

Belle sighed and nodded her head, "Then you can take it out of my pay."

"Already done." he replied with a Malicious grin. 

She looked up at with small smile. "Thank you." 

He nodded his head in reply. 

"It's already lunch time, she commented while glancing at the many ticking clocks. your usual order? she asked looking up at him with a knowing smile.

"Yes dear, thank you." 

 

One month later~

Mr. gold walked out of his darken shop and flipped the opened sign over to closed.Belle followed behind holding his cane and waiting by his side while he locked up for the night.as they silently walked together around the corner to his car Belle saw her sister stumble out of the rabbit hole with Keith the resident slime ball in toll. they watched as Lacey pulled him into the darken alley between the diner and the bar.

Mr. gold turned to look at Belle. her concern clearly written on her face.

"Lacey's a big girl, she can handle herself." He said.

"I know, I just worry about her." she replied her eyes not straying from the darken alley.

"How long have you been working for me dear? Mr. gold asked. 

"3-years this november." she replied with a smile.

"And do you remember what you told me when I hired you?

She just looked at him biting her bottom lip and nodded her head.

"It was only suppose to be a temporarily position, you said you only needed the Extra cash for your adventures backpacking around Europe. you were suppose to leave in the spring." 

"I remember." 

"And yet, while I give you quite a Generous paycheck your still here.now why is that I wonder? 

"Well things happen Mr. gold,and I..

He rised his hand Silencing her.

"Don't lie to me dear, not to me. I know that you support your sister and father." 

Belle rolled her eyes in annoyance. "its not like that, I mean I help out. but I still have my savings.I still have plans..

"Do you really, I highly doubt that." he retorted.

"Yes I do, and despite what you may think of her Lacey promised me that she'd pay me back as soon as she can.and when she does I'll..

"You'll see the world." he said finishing her sentence.

"Or Prague at least." She countered.

"And Paris? He asked.

"Yes of course, Paris." she agreed looking up at him with a warm smile.

"Would you like a ride home? He offered. 

"No thank you, I'll walk." 

"Good night Mr. gold." She added.

"Good night dear, I'll see you tomorrow." 

She nodded. "and please be Patient with Lacey, she means well." 

Mr. gold give her a Reassuring smile. Belle turned and walked away.

Mr. gold watched as Belle walked down the street with a malicious grin on his face.

 

4-days later~

Lacey marched into Mr. gold's antiques and pawn shop. and without preamble walked up to the counter where Mr. gold stood staring down at his ledger.

"Your sister isn't here today, you might recall that it is her day off." he said coldly his eyes not leaving the page in front of him.

"Yah Yah, I'm not here too see her. in fact I rather she not find out about this." 

he looked up at that. "go on."

"I need a favor Gold."

"Do you now, how much? he asked his dark eyes gleaming. 

She hesitated shifting from foot too foot. "I'm in trouble Gold, real trouble." 

"How much? he asked glancing back at his ledger. 

"I need three thousand by tomorrow morning! 

He chuckled, 

"It's not funny, now are we going to make a deal or what! she demanded.

"My dear miss French, you already owe me quite a bit of money in fact in 8-hours you'll be behind on your loan payment.just what are you offering me? he asked looking at her with calculating eyes.

"I..she opened her mouth to propose when he rised his hand stopping her.

"I already have everything you own of value." he stated dismissing that notation.

Lacey stared into his dark eyes Vulnerable for the first time. "how about a bit of juicy gossip." 

"Perhaps, what have you got that's worth the price tag." he countered staring her down.

“Why don’t you undress me with your hands instead of your eyes?” She said giving him a knowing smirk.

"Tempting dearie, but no. now quit stalling what have you got for me." He demanded losing his patients with her. 

"Arthur king is drugging his wife into sleeping with him." 

"Not good enough." He curtly replied his dark eyes gleaming with mischief.

"I'm desperate Gold, name your price! Anything."

"Anything." he smiled wide baring his crooked teeth.

"I knew it, she said with a smirk. you old horn dog." 

He looked at her with a leer.

"So what do you want Mr. gold a blow job, anal? nothing is off limits." she offered with a giddy look in her blue eyes.

"Oh No, you misunderstand me dearie. what I want from you..he paused and licked his lips.my price is a night with Belle." 

"What! she asked in disbelief.

"I want your sister." He said simply.

"Are you cracked! Belle would never! 

"Oh yes she would, Belle will do anything for you." 

"No, no way! she vehemently shook her head."

"It's her or no deal." he replied with a sneer.

"Why, why does it have to be her. I'll do whatever you want."

"Oh I know you will, this kind of sorted deal suits you just fine.money exchanged for sexual favors.I bet it's right up your alley." he said looking her up and down.

Lacey glared at him in reply.

"Only this time it won't be you spreading your legs." He concluded with a wicked grin.

"You fucking bastard!

"Be that as it may, that's the deal. one night with Belle in exchange for your debts being forgiven.and five thousand." He grinned manically.

Lacey looked at him with her mouth a gape.

"Now stop wasting my time, do we have a deal? he pressed.

"Look Gold, Lacey began bracing her hands on the counter. Belle's not..she's not right.I mean our mother's death.. Belle took it really hard,and she hasn't really recovered from it. she doesn't have any friends.she spends every night in her room reading. please don't make me do this to her." Lacey pleaded. 

"I'm not making you do anything dearie, the choice is yours."

**Author's Note:**

> Expect smut in the next chapter!


End file.
